


de dioses y hombres

by minigami



Series: de dioses y hombres [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tienes diez años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de dioses y hombres

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

i.

Tienes diez años, y los átomos de plomo que hay en el lápiz bueno que utilizas para dibujar te obedecen. Primero te asustas, luego se convierte en un juego, en una competición. El lápiz gira y gira sobre sí mismo en el papel, intentas bocetar árboles y perros con la mente, sin demasiado éxito.

Cuando te ve tu padre, el lápiz se detiene en seco, en equilibrio sobre la punta. Tú no entiendes por qué hasta que levantas la vista y le ves en la puerta de tu habitación, un gigante enmarcado por la oscuridad que entra desde el pasillo. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, y tú no entiendes. Te hace prometer que jamás le dirás nada a nadie sobre lo que puedes hacer, y tú se lo juras, aunque no sabes por qué. Le juras que no se lo dirás a nadie, que no volverás a hacerlo, pero cuando pierdes el control en una discusión con tu madre, dos años más tarde, y magnetizas todos los ordenadores de la casa, empieza a sacarte todos los fines de semana.

Te lleva al campo y te enseña lo que puedes hacer. Y tú aprendes, el poder nuevo y familiar. Él intenta que lo veas como una responsabilidad, pero no lo consigues. Tienes doce años y puedes cambiar el mundo con un pensamiento.

 

ii.

Tu padre es ingeniero. Tu madre trabaja para el gobierno, y llega todos los días tarde a casa. Os parecéis más de lo que te gustaría, y la quieres, pero las diferencias entre las dos son suficientes para colocaros en lados opuestos de cualquier discusión. Tu padre se las arregla a mantener la paz entre ambas, sin embargo, con una mezcla de afecto y terquedad y optimismo infinito.

Eres feliz. Tienes una infancia feliz, a pesar de que la ciudad en la que vives se va la mierda, a pesar de la tensión que hay entre tus padres cuando estáis en casa. Tu familia es un refugio, aún con el secreto que le tienes que esconder a tu propia madre, a pesar del toque de queda que te hace correr todos los días cuando sales del colegio, a pesar del crimen y las guerras de bandas y el paro y la pobreza. El mundo no toca tu rincón de la vida, y durante años y años piensas que el mundo es un lugar bueno.

 

iii.

Arrestan a tu padre cuando tienes dieciséis años, por “vigilantismo, homicidio premeditado y destrucción de la propiedad pública”. Se lo llevan de casa cuando estáis los tres cenando, y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Tu madre contempla cómo se lo llevan con ojos de acero, una mano en tu hombro y la otra agarrándose a la mesa con los nudillos blancos. A un gesto suyo le colocan un collarín de plástico que sabes que es un anulador, que inhibe el gen que os hace a ti y a él especiales, y tú entiendes que ha sido ella. Tu padre cae de rodillas, y te mira a los ojos, te suplica que no, “No lo hagas, Clarke”, pero tú te sueltas de tu madre, y le mantienes la mirada mientras los cuchillos se levantan solos de la mesa.

 

iv.

Cuando te dejan salir, has perdido cinco años de tu vida y aún la odias, pero tienes un título en enfermería y has aprendido a pasar desapercibida.

Lo primero que haces es quitarte el chip que sabes que llevas en la muñeca.

Después, vuelves a casa. Nombre nuevo, vida nueva, en la única ciudad del país en la que quién fueras antes de llegar importa aún menos que quién eres una vez allí. Encuentras trabajo en un centro comunitario, poniendo vacunas cuando dan los fondos y cosiendo brechas y golpes el resto del tiempo, y comienzas a planear. Pretendes terminar el trabajo que comenzó tu padre.

  


* * *

 

 

i.

Tienes diez años, y Octavia no deja de llorar. Tiene fiebre y tu madre no ha vuelto aún de trabajar, y no sabes qué hacer. Porque el casero no sabe que vive en el apartamento con vosotros, porque no está permitido en el contrato, porque tienes diez años y la responsabilidad te viene grande.

Tienes diez años, y no entiendes aún ninguna de esas cosas, así que te tumbas con tu hermana en la cama diminuta que compartís, y le cantas y le cuentas cuentos y le lees tus partes favoritas de la enciclopedia de mitología griega hasta que se calma un poco y deja de arder.

Cuando tu madre vuelve a casa, os abraza y luego la saca a escondidas para llevarla al centro comunitario en el que trabaja limpiando los fines de semana, a ver si alguno de los doctores de la clínica le puede echar un ojo, y te deja solo allí, diez años y sintiéndote como si fueras un héroe.

La fiebre ha sido tu hidra, tu Medusa, y tú te sientes Perseo, volviendo a casa feliz y victorioso.

 

ii.

Tu adolescencia se podría resumir en una lista muy larga de mudanzas, de piso en piso. Algunos son mejores que otros, pero en general son todos terribles. Te esfuerzas en el instituto, con la vista puesta en una beca, el futuro tu objetivo, pero entonces una bala perdida mata a tu madre, y te deja con dieciocho años y una hermana a la que quieres mantener inocente.

Olvidas la universidad y te matriculas en la academia de policía.

Tu madre quería algo más para ti, pero está muerta.

 

iii.

Eres inteligente, eres fuerte, eres rápido, y has aprendido a ser despiadado. Sales de la academia con honores, y comienzas a trabajar como policía.

Lo odias. La corrupción, la violencia, la injusticia; tragas con todo porque necesitas el dinero, necesitas mantener feliz y alimentada a Octavia, que ya no tiene doce años pero sigue siendo tu hermana pequeña.

Tu hermana es tu responsabilidad. Odias a la persona en la que la ciudad te está convirtiendo, pero jamás te planteas abandonar. Le das trocitos de ti hasta que crees que ya no queda nada, y luego le das más, y más.

La única forma de avanzar en el cuerpo es entrando en el juego de favores y amenazas en el que se mueve todo el submundo de la ciudad, y tú dudas solo un segundo antes de aceptar. Aprendes a jugar, pero te sobrestimas, como siempre haces, y te despides de la vida con una bala en la nuca en medio de un callejón que huele a meados.

Lo último en lo que piensas es en Octavia, y en que jamás te perdonará que vayas a faltar a su graduación.

 

iv.

Te despiertas en la camilla del forense. La sala de autopsias está vacía, así que robas una bata y sales corriendo.

Está lloviendo, y el agua sobre tu cabeza es de lo único que eres consciente hasta que llegas a tu apartamento, hasta Octavia, que primero te pega un puñetazo y luego te abraza tan fuerte que crees que te vas a morir otra vez.

“Pensaba que estabas muerto”, te dice, llorando. “Te odio, han pasado tres días, gilipollas”, y tú asientes y te disculpas y la acunas como si volvierais a ser niños.

Esperas un par de semanas antes de buscar trabajo, y lo encuentras de conserje en el viejo centro en el que solía trabajar tu madre.

No te deja que vayas a su graduación, pero al menos puedes ver las fotos, y cuando vuelve a casa le dices una y otra vez lo orgulloso que estás de ella, hasta que se enfada contigo porque le preguntas por la universidad. Acabáis discutiendo, pero tú estás vivo y ella es feliz, así que decides que el cómo y el por qué te dan lo mismo.

Sin embargo, si algo te enseñaron las viejas historias que leías de pequeño es que todo milagro tiene un lado oscuro. Bajas la cabeza, pero no bajas la guardia. Lo que sea que te ha dado tu segunda vida querrá algo a cambio, y tú tienes que estar preparado, has de estar a la altura.

  
  



End file.
